


'Cause Your Embrace Keeps Me Warmer

by scribblewrite



Series: At First Sight [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bonding, Bottom Harry, I suppose this counts as sick harry soooo..., Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Sick Harry, Soulmates, Top Louis, ummmmmm...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Mates and soulmates are two completely different things. Mates are two people, an alpha and omega, who bond together while knotted together when the alpha bites a bond point on the omega’s body. It ties the two of them together forever or until one of them breaks the bond. It's normally the step after marriage. </em><br/><br/><em>One could only hope to meet their soulmate.</em><br/><br/><br/>Louis and Harry meet for the first time and, being soulmates, Louis's rut and Harry's heat are triggered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause Your Embrace Keeps Me Warmer

**Author's Note:**

> Again, completely obsessed with A/B/O fics at the moment and I had to write this. I needed this. Also, apparently I can't help but write soulmate fics, it's my weakness.
> 
> Title from "Water" by Pentatonix.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Mates and soulmates are two completely different things.

Mates are two people, an alpha and omega, who bond together while knotted together when the alpha bites a bond point on the omega’s body. It ties the two of them together forever or until one of them breaks the bond. It's normally the step after marriage.

Soulmates are rare, biology’s perfect match, someone compatible in personality and for procreating. When someone meets their soulmate for the first time, they go into rut (if alpha), heat (if omega), or get just inexplicably horny immediately (if beta).

Soulmates didn't come together a lot, most of the time a person has to settle for just a mate. That doesn't mean that they won't be happy with their mate, many people live happy lives with people who aren't their soulmates. But they'll never know the instant spark one gets when meeting their soulmate. They bond on a completely different level than normal mates, knowing the other completely and totally in every aspect.

One could only hope to meet their soulmate.

\---

It'd been a long week and Louis was ready to relax and wind down. Niall had invited him and Liam to a bar near campus, telling them he wanted to introduce them to a couple people.

When they walked through the door of the bar, it didn’t take long for them to spot Niall. He was sitting at a booth near the entrance with two people sitting across from him. One of them, honest to god, looked like they could be a demigod, he had black hair and brown eyes and there really wasn’t a better word to describe him than demigod. The other, he made Louis’s breath catch in his throat when he saw him. He had curly, brown hair that Louis wanted to tangle his fingers into and his lips were so, so red and Louis just wanted to kiss them until they bruised. The boy laughed at something Niall said and his dimples appeared and Louis just about melted when he saw them.

The boy looked towards the door, where Louis and Liam were still standing and everything around Louis froze and he drowned out the sounds around him. His eyes were as green as emeralds and his knees felt weak. Louis felt his stomach muscles tense and all of a sudden he wanted to stalk to the booth and kiss the boy, just completely ravage him, regardless of the people around them. No, actually, Louis would kill every one of them if they so much as looked at the boy in a way that was more than platonic.

Louis swallowed and everything started moving around him again and the sounds of people talking and music and clinking of glasses came back to him. The boy’s eyes widened and he very visibly gasped before he broke eye contact with Louis and hunched over where he was sitting, closing his eyes and clenching his fists, making the demigod next to him turn towards him. Louis was doing everything in his power to control himself. The way he was feeling was familiar, he felt like he was going into rut but he _couldn’t_ be, it wasn’t due to come for another month.

Liam started walking forward and Louis followed him to the booth, trying to keep his knees from giving out underneath him. They stopped at the table just in time to catch the end of what the demigod was saying.

“Harry… are you okay?”

That’s what his name was, Harry.

Harry looked up at the demigod, his cheeks flushed and taking deep breaths. Louis took a deep breath in and _good god_. Harry’s scent was overwhelming, so sweet, incredible, with just a little bit of omega and… heat. Harry was going into heat.

Louis felt a growl resonate in his chest and tried to hold it back, not all that successful judged on the look Liam gave him.

“I- Zayn…” His voice was even attractive, it was deep, not all that common for omegas, slow and soothing. But honestly, just hearing the omega’s voice, the tone he used, sent a wave of arousal coming over Louis like a tidal wave.

He couldn’t hold back the growl this time and it was loud enough for a couple of omegas a few booths away to flinch. Harry though, he whimpered and their three friends looked between the two of them in confusion, they had no clue what was going on.

Liam inhaled deeply as Louis was losing control over himself, Harry’s scent was completely overwhelming him, his control crumbling the longer he was near Harry. Louis was just about to jump across the table at the omega when Liam grabbed the back of Louis's shirt.

“Louis what the hell is going on?” Liam asked, “Your rut’s not supposed to be here for another month.” At hearing Liam’s question, the demigod, Zayn (Louis’s mind told him he was another omega, but he was completely focused on Harry), wrapped his arms around Harry protectively and glared at Louis.

“Why the hell is he out if he’s going into rut?” Zayn asked.

“Mine,” Louis growled, not breaking eye contact with Harry, who whimpered at hearing the alpha speak and bared his neck to him, pleasing the alpha. Niall looked between the two of them and his face lit up in recognition.

“They’re soulmates,” Niall said, “That’s what’s going on, they’re soulmates and their heat and rut were triggered.” Liam swore and Louis tried to get closer to Harry. Liam’s grip on his shirt slipped and he had to quickly grab Louis’s arms to keep him from jumping at Harry and Zayn.

“Let’s get them out of here,” Liam said, “Before they cause a scene.”

Liam had to drag Louis out of the bar and away from Harry while Niall and Zayn had to support Harry as they left the building. They stopped as they got to Niall’s car and the three coherent people discussed where to go from there. It didn’t take too long luckily. Louis and Harry were their best friends and they didn’t want them to do anything they’d regret later, so it was decided they’d go through their rut and heat away from each other.

“I’ll take Zayn and Harry to their flat,” Niall said, “And you take Louis back to yours, Li.” Louis only understood that they were taking him away from his omega and he growled, trying to fight his way out of Liam’s hold, he just wanted to get to Harry but he might have tried going for Niall’s throat if he wasn’t a beta. Harry whined, hearing his alpha’s growl, and his knees gave out. Zayn quickly grabbed him to keep him from falling. Liam was fighting to keep Louis from jumping at the omega in heat as they got Harry into the car.

“Mine!” Louis shouted in his alpha voice and even Zayn reacted to it, stumbling as he went to take the seat next to Harry in the car. Liam started dragging Louis away, fighting to keep him from following the car that was now driving away.

“C’mon Louis snap out of it!” Liam said, “You can see him after your rut’s over.” Louis growled but stopped fighting, the car was too far away to catch up to and he couldn’t follow it. The alpha in him deflated just a bit, disappointed that he couldn’t spend this rut with his omega.

It took only a little longer to get back to the flat than it had took to get to the bar. Liam led Louis to his room and pushed him towards his bed, telling him to take care of his rut before closing his door.

Louis grit his teeth and took a deep breath. He was made to be with the omega, he was supposed to be with him now god dammit, helping him through his heat. That thought sent a wave of concern through him, allowing him to break through his rut fog. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Liam?” he called.

“What Lou?” Louis could already feel his control slipping, he had to hurry.

“Call Niall and make sure Harry gets home safely,” he called. There was a second of silence.

“I’ll make sure,” Liam said, “Get back to your room.” Louis let his control slip and he slammed the door shut, going to his bed and stripping himself, settling for his hand when he could’ve had his omega with him.

\---

Something was wrong.

Everyone knew that heats were only supposed to last three days and ruts only five. Everybody, even betas knew that.

Which was why Liam, Zayn, and Niall were concerned when neither Harry’s heat nor Louis’s rut stopped after a week. Zayn, being Harry’s roommate, was trying to make sure he kept hydrated so his body didn’t overheat and get distressed, but the longer he was in heat the more likely he’d get sick from it.

The three talked it over and agreed that maybe they should bring the two together. It was really their only option and if this didn’t work and stop the rut and heat, then they’d have to call a doctor, because it was getting dangerous for Harry.

Liam walked into Louis’s room only to be met by a growl. Louis was getting tired too, so the growl was only half hearted, but Liam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He walked towards Louis's dresser and pulled open the drawers, grabbing a clean set of sweatpants and a band shirt and tossing them towards the bed at Louis.

“Get dressed, Lou.” Louis grit his teeth trying to keep himself from wrapping his hand around his cock again and relieve himself.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed Liam,” Louis said, sarcasm heavy in his voice, “But I’m in rut.”

“I know,” Liam said, “And it’s been a week and it didn’t stop when it was supposed to. Neither did Harry’s heat.” Louis took a second to process what he’d just been told, because his rut fogged mind only heard Harry’s name.

“What do you mean his heat hasn’t stopped?” he asked. Liam sighed.

“His heat has lasted four days longer than it was supposed to,” Liam said, “And it’s starting to make him sick. So get dressed, your omega needs you.” That got Louis to move fast.

When they got to Harry and Zayn’s flat, Zayn was already waiting for them in front of the door. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and he turned to them and sighed in relief.

“Took you guys long enough,” Zayn said, turning back to the door to unlock it. Louis could already smell Harry, his natural scent and his omega and his heat and… distress and frustration and a little bit of fear.

Zayn couldn’t unlock that door fast enough.

As soon as he walked into the flat, Harry’s smell hit him like a tsunami and he made sure the door was locked behind him before moving farther into the flat. The scent only got stronger as he walked and he found Harry’s room and opened the door.

The poor omega was crying, his body nearly shaking with the sobs, as he fucked himself on a dildo. He was riding it, back arched backwards and his arms holding him up behind him. The dildo must’ve been large, because each time Harry fucked himself down his stomach bulged just a bit before it returned to normal when he lifted himself up. Whimpers and whines and groans slipped past his lips with each bounce and he looked absolutely wrecked.

Louis felt a surge of protectiveness and concern hit him as he made his way into the room and closed the door. The sound of the door didn’t get Harry’s attention and when Louis walked up to the bed and gently touched his arm, he startled Harry, making him jump and earning a groan as the dildo shifted with his movements.

“Alpha,” Harry whimpered, “Please, it won’t stop, help.” More tears slipped down his cheeks and Louis’s rut fog disappeared for a second, letting him make sure the omega was okay.

“Shhh, love,” he spoke quietly, reaching up to wipe the tears from Harry’s cheeks, “You’re okay, I’m gonna help you.” Harry nodded.

“Please, Alpha.”

“My name’s Louis, love, call me Louis.”

“Harry, m’name’s Harry.” Louis smiled gently, glad that Harry was staying still, allowing himself to catch his breath even if only for a little bit.

“I know, I heard Zayn say your name.” At the mention of another omega, Harry let out something that was probably supposed to be a threatening growl, but it just sounded like the grumble of a disgruntled kitten.

Louis bit back a wider smile, already so fond of the omega.

“I’m gonna help you out Harry,” Louis said, “And we’ll get through your heat and my rut, yeah?” Harry nodded and whimpered, deflating from his brief moment of jealousy. Louis could tell that Harry was desperate for his heat to end already, so he knew that he couldn't tease Harry. The omega was far too worked up for that.

Loius quickly stripped, kicking off his sweatpants and tossing his shirt away, before he moved to grab Harry’s hips and lifted him off of the dildo. Harry whimpered when he was empty again and some of his slick leaked onto the sheets.

Louis quickly kicked away the dildo and took it’s spot, kneeling behind Harry and positioning his cock so it slipped into Harry easily, until Harry was completely pressed against him, Louis’s hips to Harry’s ass, Louis’s chest to Harry’s back, his arms wrapped around the exhausted omega, holding him up.

Louis snapped his hips, their skin slapping as he thrusted hard into Harry. The omega went completely limp in Louis’s hold, his head falling back to rest on Louis’s shoulder, baring his neck to his alpha. Louis growled, earning a whimper from Harry, and attached his lips to the skin of Harry’s neck, sucking at it until there was no doubt there would be a bruise.

It didn’t take either of them long to come, both of them so desperate for release. Harry came first with a cry, spilling onto the sheets in front of him and clenching around Louis. Louis followed quickly after that, popping his knot in Harry and filling him up with his come and biting into the skin he’d been sucking on, forming their bond.

Waves of emotions overwhelmed the couple, arousal and satisfaction and love, already they love each other. It was so overwhelming, feeling his alpha’s love for him and the feeling of the knot and the pulses of come filling him up, it was so much for Harry, he couldn't help but let out a sob as more tears fell.

“Shhh,” Louis rushed to calm the omega, “I’ve got you, don’t cry, love.” Louis’s hands moved to Harry’s stomach and trailed over the skin, resting them against Harry’s abdomen and rubbing soothing circles into the skin of his hips with his thumbs. Harry breathed in deep, keeping his breathing under control and stopping the tears.

Once Harry was calm again, Louis wrapped his arms around him and moved the two of them carefully, arranging them so that they were lying on their sides.

He was already so in love with his omega and he had barely spoken to him, the magic of soulmates. He couldn't wait to get to know him more and he sent his love to Harry through the bond and the omega preened at the attention from his alpha.

They were both calmed down completely, their heat and rut gone now, and that let Louis’s thoughts focus on the fact that Harry was in heat for four more days than he was supposed to be. There’s a reason an omega’s heat only lasts three days, the temperatures of their bodies during heat could be too much for them if it lasted longer. It could make them sick, similar to a heat stroke.

“Are you okay Harry?” Louis asked, wrapping his arms impossibly tighter around him. Harry was still breathing hard and he still felt so hot against Louis.

“I- I think so,” he said.

“You think so?”

“I-” Harry paused and swallowed, “‘m hot. I still feel so hot and I feel a bit nauseous. ‘M thirsty too.” Harry’s breathing didn't slow down and he lifted his arms to press his hands against his chest, “My chest feels kinda tight…” Louis tried not to panic.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, doing his best to keep his voice calm. Harry took a deep breath in.

“My inhaler, it’s in the drawer of the night stand behind you.” Louis turned his head and reached behind him to pull the drawer open. Harry whimpered as Louis’s knot tugged against his rim and Louis felt around in the drawer before he finally grabbed the inhaler. He handed it to Harry and the omega shook it for a bit before he wrapped his lips around the end of it and pressed the top, taking a deep breath of the medicine. Louis watched as Harry held his breath for a bit before letting the breath out.

“Better?” Louis asked and Harry nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, “Still a bit nauseous but we can’t do much about that now.” Louis nodded and pressed a kiss just next to their bond mark, making a mental note to get water for his omega as soon as his knot went down.

“Was-” Louis paused, trying to collect his thoughts, “Are you okay with us bonding?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” Louis sighed, “It was really quick, I don’t want you to regret it.” Harry grabbed Louis's hands, which were against his stomach, and squeezed them.

“I don’t regret it,” he said, “I’d never regret it. We’re soulmates Louis, this was meant to happen.” Louis nodded. He could feel his mate’s discomfort through the bond, the nausea and the ache of his whole body, now catching up with him after a week in heat. Louis pressed a kiss to the bond mark and gently squeezed Harry’s hands in his own, and Harry took a deep breath and sighed, before relaxing more.

It took half an hour for Louis’s knot to go down. Harry had fallen asleep and Louis carefully extracted himself from around his mate, careful not to wake him up. Harry only whimpered when Louis slipped out of him and Louis made sure Harry was okay, moving him just a bit so that he was lying on his back. He looked over Harry and saw that he was still flushed. His eyes stopped at the omega’s stomach and took a moment to marvel at the slight bulge of Harry’s stomach from all of Louis’s come, before he snapped himself out of it, reminding himself that he needed to take care of Harry.

He grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them on before he left the room and headed to the kitchen. He had no idea where anything was, and it took a little bit for him to find what he needed. He found a box of granola bars, he wasn’t sure how much Harry had eaten during his heat and he was hungry as well, so he took the whole thing. He grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and made his way back to Harry’s room.

He headed towards his sleeping omega’s form and crawled over next to him on the bed.

“Harry,” Louis said, gently shaking Harry’s shoulder, “Harry, love, wake up.” Harry grumbled and blinked awake.

“‘M so tired,” he groaned. Louis almost gave in and let him go back to sleep, but he took a deep breath and continued.

“I know love, but I need you to sit up for a bit,” he said, “Just eat something and drink some water and you can go back to sleep.” Harry nodded and slowly sat up. Louis ripped the top of the box of granola bars open and handed one to Harry before taking one for himself. Once they were both finished with those, he handed a water bottle to Harry and watched as he drank it down, only taking slips from his own bottle.

When Harry’s bottle was empty, Louis took it from him and Harry laid back down. Louis set the box of granola bars and his own water bottle on the floor next to the bed before he laid down as well. He hesitated in cuddling up closer to Harry, he was still warm and he didn’t want him to overheat again. Harry made his decision for him when he scooted back against Louis and took one of Louis’s arms and draped it over himself. Louis chuckled and wrapped both arms around him and pressed his nose to the bond mark. He took a deep breath in and took in Harry’s scent for the first time with a clear mind.

He smelled like flowers, with just a little hint of strawberries and the distinct smell of an omega. Louis smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, content next to his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna do a sequel to this. I've actually already started planning it out.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
